This is Our Story
by siLverydragoN
Summary: OneShot: A narration of Harry/ Draco love affair from Draco's point of view. Just read and review. i am not good with summaries. :


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this characters I am just borrowing them.

Summary: This is just a one shot narration of the Harry/Draco Love affair.

**This is Our Story**

By: Draco Malfoy-Potter

I've been in love for the past 13 years of my life. It was the most wonderful feeling I ever felt. It was a mixture of bitter yet sweet memories. This may sound cliché but from the moment I laid my eyes on him, that very moment I knew that I met the person who I want to share the rest of my life with. Today is a very special occasion in my life, but before I open a new chapter in my life I'll tell you one of the greatest love story of the wizarding world. I am Draco Malfoy and this is my story.

I came from a very influential and pure blood family. I am the only Malfoy heir. As a child, I learned a lot of things from my father. I learned to hate people who are not pure blood, I despised squibs and I am inclined towards the dark arts. I have to admit that I've been a spoiled brat during my younger years. I get what I want, whatever I want and whenever I want it. Before I entered Hogwarths I came across this boy at Madame Malkin's shop. I offered him friendship but he declined. I was hurt and it was the first I was declined during my entire life. When I entered school I saw him again but this time I have to change my tactics. I won't offer friendship instead I am provoking his anger.

We grew up hating each other. He was a goody good boy while I was on the darker side. I always make fun of him whenever I get the opportunity, since it is my only way to have a conversation with him. It may sound absurd but yes, making fun of him and torturing him is the only way I know, I can communicate with him. There was a time when we had a huge fight. He punched me on the face and I punched him back. We were straddling each other afterwards, instead of anger, I felt happy since I was able to touch him.

During our fourth year, I came to a realization that I should side with the good and fight against Voldemort. I told Dumbledore about my realization. Great man Dumbledore, he trusted me and left me under the care of the famous Harry Potter. Of course I was delighted, I was able to be with him everyday. We worked together to fight against voldemort. Slowly, my dreams are materializing. To be able to talk to the great Harry Potter casually and be close to him. I became close with the golden trio, Hermione, Ron and of course Harry. Most of the time Harry and I were left in the castle since Ron and Hermione are dating.

Harry and I became closer during our fifth year. We go out often and hang out together during our free time. Those times I can feel that he has growing feelings for me already and I felt the same way for him. But since even in the wizarding world, same sex relationship is quite unusual though men can get pregnant, we both tried to suppress our feelings.

Anyway, when the time has come that we were about to fight with Voldemort, that night Harry went to my room. He was silent. I can see it in his eyes that he is scared I moved closer to him and instantly he hugged me. I thought the world has stopped spinning. It was only me and Harry, in my room, his arms around me and he was crying. I hugged him tighter and I caressed his back. I thought Harry would push me away, but instead he held me tighter. Moments later I felt his lips pressed into mine. I closed my eyes and let my emotions flow. I can clearly remember what he said the night.

"I should've done this before. But I didn't have to courage, not until now. This might be my last day to see you. I am scared Draco." He was not scared to fight against Voldemort, he was more scared of loosing the ones he love. That night we slept together. I held him close to me as if there would be no tomorrow.

The following morning we went to the battlefield. We were outnumbered by the death eaters. We fought hard in order to win the battle, I even killed my own father for attacking Dumbledore, but I don't have regrets and finally there was only Voldemort left and Harry. He raised his wand and a jet of green light was emitted from his wand. It was aimed directly at Harry but before it reached him, Harry called out my name, he raised his wand and did an extraordinary magic. The spell Voldemort made went straight back at him. Harry was able to defeat Voldemort. I ran towards him, he was badly wounded. He traced the outline of my face, he smiled before he went into a deep slumber.

That was exactly 7 years ago.

I've been in love for the past 13 years of my life. It was the most wonderful feeling I ever felt. It was a mixture of bitter yet sweet memories. For the past 7 years after the defeat of Voldemort, I am with Harry Potter. We are not yet living together but we do spend every minute of the day practically together. We are both aurors for the ministry of magic.

I am Draco Malfoy and today I am about to marry not the most eligible and famous saviour of the wizarding world but to Harry Potter. A simple yet extraordinary man I ever met. I made this story not to brag but to share to the whole world of the greatest love story in the history. As we exchange our solemn vows, I know that I'll be the luckiest man in the whole wide world.

_Love is the most wonderful feeling one can ever have. It entails a lot of pain yet it is very rewarding._

A/N: thanks for taking time to read this trash.. lolz.. please send me your comments. Please.. 


End file.
